It is essential to keep matter (particles, gases, etc.) from contaminating wafers in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices. As an example, a front opening universal pod (FOUP) is an example of a vessel or carrier that encloses wafers to keep contamination from the wafers. However, efforts are required to minimize the presence of contaminants within a vessel such as FOUP.
Environmental contaminants from a FOUP in a cleanroom semiconductor wafer processing facility are routinely removed or controlled. Examples of such methods are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0112739, U.S. Pat. No. 9,257,320, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0234378, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/035713, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,105,673, and 7,568,875. Other literature examples include: (1) Hu et al., Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, vol. 45, pp. 5269-5271, Japan Society of Applied Physics; (2) Seita et al., IEEE International Symposium on Semiconductor Manufacturing, Oct. 8-10, 2001, San Jose, Calif., USA, IEEE; (3) Keyhani et al., August-September 2004, Micro, vol. 22, pp. 65-71, Canon Connnunications, USA; (4) Hu et al., March 2005, vol. 39, pp. 185-195, Taylor and Francis Inc.; (5) Hunter et al., June 2003, vol. 26, pp. 60-64, Reed Business Information; and (6) Hu et al., Applied Thermal Engineering, vol. 27, June 2007, pp. 1386-1393, Elsevier.